The broad concept of charging a car battery through the cigarette lighter socket on the car is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,607. This patent is directed to a special purpose installation in an outdoor theater in which the car's loudspeaker will be connected to broadcast the movie's sound track. At the same time, the car battery may be trickle-charged through a wire plugged into the lighter socket.